


All I Talk About

by ronans



Series: Madeleine [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Eliott’s POV, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Second Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: ‘My Papa likes you,’ Madeleine says, like it’s a concrete fact. Which- Eliott admits to himself- it definitely is.Continuation of Madeleine.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Madeleine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377367
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	All I Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> SO IT’S BEEN MORE THAN A YEAR how did that happen. i hope it’s worth the wait 😭

Eliott’s stood in front of the mirror in the hallway fixing his hair, white dress shirt not yet buttoned, when there’s a knock on the door. He huffs out a breath and moves one last strand into place before going to let his sister in.

‘Hey El-‘ he starts as he swings the door open. He stops short when he makes eye contact with the person on the doorstep. The man is decidedly _not_ his sister.

Lucas’ eyes blow open wide as he not-so-subtly rakes his eyes down Eliott’s body and takes in his bare chest.

‘Y-you’re early,’ Eliott stutters, half-heartedly pulling his shirt together to hide his exposed torso. He still leaves it open a bit because he’s obviously not going to pass up on Lucas looking at him like that.

Lucas nods slightly dumbly, managing to drag his eyes back up to meet Eliott’s gaze. ‘Sorry… I was… uh- doesn’t matter.’

Eliott beams at him- fully recovering- and opens the door wider. ‘It’s fine, come in!’

A slight redness dusts Lucas’ cheekbones as he slips past Eliott into the hallway. Eliott closes his eyes to collect himself and then finally shuts the door, following Lucas into the kitchen.

‘Hi, Lucas!’ Maddy says brightly, pausing her enthusiastic scribbling to beam at the newcomer.

‘Hello,’ he replies, smiling gently and taking a seat next to her, pre-empting Eliott’s next words.

‘I just have to finish getting ready, I’ll be right back, okay?’

Lucas smirks at him and lifts his eyebrows, giving Eliott’s chest one last appraisal. Eliott clears his throat under the attention and hurries upstairs to his bedroom. His fingers tremble a little as he finally manages to button up his shirt, eyes darting around the room to locate his favourite cologne. A shriek of familiar laughter travels from downstairs and Eliott’s heart feels incredibly full.

After double and then triple-checking he looks passable, Eliott leaves his room and follows the melodic sound of Madeleine and Lucas’ voices down the stairs until he can clearly make out their words.

‘My Papa likes you,’ Madeleine says, like it’s a concrete fact. Which- Eliott admits to himself- it definitely is.

Eliott stops himself from intercepting the conversation, Lucas’ answer ending up being more important than his own potential embarrassment. He slowly moves through the hallway until he’s half obscured by the kitchen entrance.

Lucas looks a little taken aback but his face soon melts into a bashful smile. ‘Really?’

‘Yep. He talks about you _all_ th’time.’

_Well, that’s me exposed_ , Eliott thinks.

‘You know…’ Lucas starts, ducking his head and then returning his gaze to Madeleine. ‘My friends say I’m boring now. Because all I talk about is your Papa.’

Eliott nearly collapses as Lucas says that. It’s getting so incredibly hard for him to stay planted where he is and not run over and wrap both Lucas and Maddy into a hug, but he just about manages to restrain himself.

‘So, I think you’ve already guessed, but I like him too.’

Madeleine clumsily pats Lucas’ hand where it’s resting on the table and then picks up a blue crayon. ‘Good... Hey, this colour’s like your eyes!’

‘Yeah, it is,’ Lucas replies, smiling.

‘I’m gonna make you a drawing. For your eyes.’

Lucas grins wider and watches as Madeleine gets to work, arm swinging chaotically across the paper as she plans out the shape. ‘Just my eyes?’

‘Well I don’t know what you are yet so yes,’ she replies matter-of-factly.

Lucas’ brow wrinkles. ‘What I am?’

‘Secret. And shh, can’t constentrate.’

_Vocab lessons coming in strong,_ Eliott thinks, amused.

‘What?’

‘Shh!’

Lucas opens his mouth to question her further, but he’s cut off by a loud rapping on the front door. Eliott’s head knocks into the doorjamb and he lets out a low curse, completely startled. Lucas’ eyes snap up and his cheeks colour again when he spots Eliott. Eliott holds up one finger and then turns to go to answer the door, cradling the growing bump on his head all the way- he figures Lucas can wait for an explanation.

‘You’re late.’

‘Hello, Eliott, so good to see you,’ Elodie replies sarcastically, hitching her overnight bag more securely onto her shoulder before pushing past him.

Eliott quickly clutches at the arm of her flower print blouse before she can go any further.

‘What are you doing, idiot?’

‘He’s here,’ he mouths, tipping his head in the direction of the kitchen.

A slow, mischievous grin spreads across Elodie’s lips. ‘The guy you’re having a hot date with while I keep your monster company for free?’

Eliott rolls his eyes and nods. There’s a beat before Elodie worms out of Eliott’s grasp and then practically runs into the kitchen.

‘ _You’re_ not my favourite baby to sit,’ she announces loudly once she reaches the doorway. Eliott barely keeps himself from smacking his head into the wall for a second time.

‘Oh, did you get the wrong house?’ Lucas replies smoothly.

‘Auntie Elodie!’ Maddy shouts excitedly. The sound of her chair scraping the floor makes the room collectively cringe. 

‘Hey, sweetness,’ Elodie coos, wrapping her niece in a hug. She looks up at Lucas over the tousled cloud of Madeleine’s hair. ‘I think I’m in the right place, but I’m gonna have to charge Eliott extra if I’m looking after you, too.’

‘It’s fine, Eliott’s already paid me to go out with him tonight so you’re off the hook.’

Elodie barks out a laugh and extracts herself from Maddy’s grip. ‘What did he give you, a suitcase of beer? That’s his usual go-to.’

‘Lucas, apparently I booked you from 7, so we should leave,’ Eliott intercepts, scowling at the back of his sister’s head.

Lucas beams at him and grabs his coat from the back of his chair. ‘If you’re free next week, me and my friend Imane could use some supervision?’

‘I’ll check my diary,’ Elodie says with a smirk. ‘I’ll let you stay up so we can switch stories about my brother.’

Before Eliott can cut in with what would _definitely_ have been a witty take-down, Madeleine interrupts.

‘Buh-bye, Lucas!’

‘Great, I’m not even her second favourite in the room,’ Eliott mumbles before latching onto Lucas’ shirt sleeve like a reflex when he gets close enough. Elodie eyes the contact with a small smile. ‘Okay, Maddy, be good, I’ll be back soon.’

‘Hope not, Papa,’ she says, already distracted rifling through Elodie’s bag.

‘Great,’ he repeats. ‘Call me if you need anything, El.’

‘Have fun!’

When the door shuts behind them, Lucas is quick to begin his line of questioning. ‘So how much did you hear?’

Eliott smiles and remains quiet until they reach his car. ‘I think Madeleine’s chosen a good subject for her next masterpiece,’ he replies casually as he unlocks the doors and gets into the drivers seat.

It takes Lucas a few moments to process the response before he finally sits in shotgun. ‘I heard whispers that my eyes were actually Monet’s muse.’

Eliott turns the key in the ignition and starts to back out of the driveway. ‘Really? I always thought they inspired those weird looking Medieval babies.’

‘Depends on who you talk to,’ Lucas faux grumbles. ‘Also, you’re now paying for dinner.’

Eliott lets out a laugh. ‘I figured we were even after you said my daughter’s drawings were shit.’

He watches Lucas’ jaw drop out of the corner of his eye. ‘I hope Maddy knows it was you who said that,’ he replies after recovering. After a pause, he adds, ‘Wait, no, I take that back.’

Inwardly, Eliott warms over Lucas using the nickname. ‘Maddy knows nothing.’

A comfortable quiet settles in the car, almost silent radio chatter floating between them from where it had turned on with the ignition.

As Eliott merges onto a main road, Lucas speaks again.

‘Your sister seems… friendly.’

‘Ironically she cancelled a date to babysit for me tonight,’ Eliott says, taking a left.

‘Shit. We could have rescheduled.’

‘Honestly, she wouldn’t want to miss a night with her favourite niece, it’s fine.’

Lucas nods and then looks out the window as Paris in the evening comes into view.

‘You two look really similar.’

‘If you run off with her I can’t say I’d appreciate it.’

‘Oh, I’m definitely gay. I can put you in contact with my ex-girlfriend for proof if you want.’

‘Maybe both of our ex-girlfriends can go for coffee and talk about how much they hate us,’ Eliott says, crawling to a stop at a red light.

‘Nah, mine loves me.’

When Eliott turns his narrowed eyes to Lucas, he’s grinning so wide almost all of his perfect teeth are on show.

‘You’re lucky you’re beautiful,’ Eliott murmurs, slightly more heartfelt than he intended ( _second date, second date, second date_ screams on a loop in his head as a reminder). He clears his throat and chuckles awkwardly, gripping the steering wheel. Usually he’s fine with putting everything out there, but Lucas has already seen such a big glimpse into his life he doesn’t want to take any chances in scaring him off.

Lucas waits for a moment, stare on Eliott’s profile, before he says, ‘You’re beautiful when you laugh. I should make that happen more.’

Eliott stalls when the light turns green.

***

Although Lucas did end up protesting (‘ _You’re probably paying for half my wages at the store at this point’_ ), Eliott had settled their restaurant bill and led Lucas out onto the street by the hand.

Lucas tugs them to a stop on the pavement and Eliott looks at him quizzically.

He bites on his bottom lip and scuffs the toe of his shoe before speaking. ‘Uh- I don’t want to go home yet.’

Eliott grins and brings Lucas closer. ‘I don’t either. Should we walk around?’

Lucas looks up from under his lashes, one order of his mouth pulled up. ‘Yeah?’

Eliott squeezes his hand and nods excitedly. ‘I’m sure we can find a place where you can see the stars.’

‘Cool, I’ll just call the government and have them turn off all the lights.’

Eliott giggles and wraps his arm around Lucas’ shoulders, leading the way. ‘Shut up.’

For a while, they meander around streets they’ve forgotten the names of, huddled together as if it’s the middle of winter, until they reach a bridge Eliott’s dubbed as his favourite.

‘You found it,’ Lucas whispers, eyes wide with awe as he takes in the canopy of light above him.

‘I told you.’

They separate a fraction and stare, the bridge’s railing digging into their backs as they lean against it. Despite the calm, Eliott’s mind whirrs, suddenly filled again with the reality that this date isn’t all he needs to consider with Lucas.

‘I need to know something,’ Eliott says. He continues to look up at the stars, worried about meeting Lucas’ eyes.

‘What is it?’

He almost shudders at the feel of Lucas’ fingers moving to brush against his. He can’t keep his eyes off him anymore.

Lucas had already been staring at his profile, so their gazes meet immediately. Eliott sucks in a breath and then reaches out his pinkie finger to wrap it around Lucas’.

‘Are you sure you want something serious?’

Lucas’ eyes move from side to side as he looks between Eliott’s. The silence prompts Eliott to fill it and look away.

‘I’ve been through this before, and it feels different with you, but I’m already a lot to deal with but there’s Madeleine too, but she really likes you and-‘

Lucas cuts off Eliott’s rambling with a smile, placing a hand on his cheek. ‘Eliott.’

He exhales deeply and then flicks his gaze to Lucas again. 

‘I want something serious.’

Eliott beams and closes his fingers around Lucas’ wrist, caressing. 

There’s a brief pause before Lucas grins. ‘I mean Xbox was starting to get old so I’ve been looking for a better distraction for a while.’

He clicks his tongue and nods. ‘I don’t think any parenting simulators can prepare you for the real thing, though.’

Lucas scrunches his face up. ‘What games do you think I play on there?’

Unknowingly, they’d both dropped their voices to whispers, faces inching closer to catch each other’s words. ‘I don’t know. You’ll have to show me.’

Before Eliott’s really aware of what’s happening, his lips are on Lucas’. They’re only cautious for a second before Lucas cups the back of Eliott’s head and deepens the kiss. 

Eliott feels at home here. He’d already known Paris was it for him, but the space around them feels infinitely calmer and more _his_ with each point of contact with the man next to him. Each brush of Lucas’ lips feels perfectly placed and timed, each strand of hair Lucas touches feels more of a part of him, and each murmur of the summer breeze feels like a prompt from the city to keep going and never stop.

Vaguely, at the back of his head, Eliott acknowledges that he doesn’t want the night to end.

***

Hours later, when Eliott’s home and his cheeks already burn from smiling, he picks up a finished drawing of a blue-eyed hedgehog from the dining table and pins it to the top of the fridge. 

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this wasn’t the garbage fire i assumed it to be ✨  
> you can find me on tumblr at cheloueliott !


End file.
